


Come On And Show Me

by cravekereal



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Biting, Cis Gordon Freeman (I Know Im So Sorry...), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Other, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader has a vagina, Thigh Fuck, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravekereal/pseuds/cravekereal
Summary: This is exactly what it says on the tin. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	Come On And Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, folks. Don’t send this to anyone who doesn’t want to see it, don’t read this if you’re a minor, and don’t be a weirdo. 
> 
> I don’t support Metrix and I hate everyone who does. I just like writing adults getting busy consensually.
> 
> Note: Reader’s genitals aren’t described with “gendered” terms. No clit, cunt, dick, pussy, etc. Wanted to be able to let trans guys + other nonbinary people enjoy this without makin’ em dysphoric.
> 
> I put 0 effort into this. I am Sorry but please enjoy nonetheless.

“Nervous?”

You blink, staring up at Gordon. 

He’s smiling at you, half-teasing yet reassuring at the same time. His eyes are on yours, focused but warm. You ankle rests gently in his firm hand, nearly resting on his shoulder. His hair is spilling down his back all messy from being in a ponytail all day. 

The butterflies in your stomach are unruly tonight, making your mouth dry and your entire body tense, but seeing him look so warmly at you helps settle them somewhat. He’s always been able to do that, soothe you with just a look. It makes your stomach fill with a different kind of butterfly.

Gordon tilts his head and you realize you haven’t answered the question. You nod, looking away. Gordon hums in response and shifts closer, actually letting your leg fall onto his shoulder. His touch doesn’t leave, simply wrapping his fingers around it to keep it there. You exhale heavily, your whole body tensed with what’s starting to feel like anticipation rather than nerves. You dig your fingers into the sheet under you.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Gordon soothes, rubbing his thumb against your ankle. You glance back up at him. “We can stop if you—“

You shake your head rapidly. No, definitely not. He raises his eyebrows but grins, huffing out a laugh at your enthusiasm. You frown and pointedly shift your hips down a little.

“Alright, alright,” He laughs. “If you insist. Just be good for me and _relax_ ,”

He punctuates himself by running a finger down your slit, making you shudder. You know you’re already pretty wet, with the amount of heat that’s pooling in your stomach. Gordon hums again when he feels it. He wastes no time pressing a single finger into you, making you close your eyes and press a forearm to your mouth to muffle any noises.

“C’mon, man, don’t do that.” Gordon chides, taking his hand away from your leg and reaching down to pull your arm away. He presses it against the pillow next to your head and you see him smile at you. “I wanna hear you. Don’t you want to be good?”

You inhale sharply and tilt your head back as he adds a second finger and crooks them, hitting just the right spot. You can’t help the whimper that comes out but it makes you flush. You see Gordon’s smile widen, his eyes narrowing, and he does it again.

“I said,” He presses forward, pushing your leg back and pushing his fingers deeper into you. He curls his fingers again, twisting them, rubbing against your walls. “Don’t you want to be good for me?”

You whine and nod. Gordon hums pleasantly and lets go of your arm. “That’s what I thought. Already so willing, huh? So _needy_.”

He leans down more, resting on his stomach. He maneuvers your leg to sit against his back, his free hand holding onto your hip. You make a noise at just the picture of it— Gordon laying there, his head resting against your inner thigh. He turns slightly and kisses your skin, open-mouthed and hot. You feel yourself tighten and Gordon feels it too, looking up at you with that seductive look.

He kisses your thigh again, not stopping in moving the fingers inside of you. This time he grazes his teeth against it and you let out a shuddery exhale. Gordon grins at your reaction, like he’s found something very interesting. He tries it again, actually biting down on your flesh, and you can’t stop yourself from moaning. It’s small and quiet, but you moan and Gordon’s looking up at you like he’s never seen anything hotter.

“Oh fuck,” He exhales. You have to physically resist the urge to hide your face in your hands, his expression is just… too much. “You like that? You want me to do it again?”

You nod slowly but Gordon shakes his head. “Nope. Nuh-uh. You gotta be good, remember? Use your words.”

“ _Ah_ , Gordon,” You whine. “ _Please_.”

He decides that’s good enough for him and sinks his teeth into your thigh again. You jerk your hips up, crying out as he bites down hard enough to bruise. You swear and say his name again and it only makes him bite you again, just as hard, and you gasp. He laves his tongue over the tender flesh as an apology but it doesn’t stop him from doing it again further down your leg. 

Pain mixes with pleasure as lightning travels down your spine and rests in your stomach, the soft noises spilling from your throat only making you feel more and more embarrassed.

You desperately want to hide your face in your hands when a particularly high-pitched one comes out that makes Gordon chuckle gently, but you want to be good. You really, really want to be good. So you turn your head away and twist your fists into the sheets, straining to not make anymore embarrassing noises.

Except Gordon must _know_ what you’re doing because he nips roughly at your skin, making you jump and nearly _squeak_. “Aw, are you embarrassed about how loud you’re being? It’s okay, baby.” He moves further down, to the point where you can feel his breath on you. “Hey. Look at me?”

You obey and look down, seeing him right in between your thighs. You inhale sharply at the sight. His eyes are half-lidded and staring right into yours, his face flushed. You watch his languidly moving his hand in and out of you still. 

Gordon smiles at you, wide and too-sweet, before he leans down and presses his tongue flat against your sweet spot. Your voice betrays you and you moan, jerking your hips up.

You can’t look away as he keeps his eyes locked on yours, lapping at you noisily, wrapping his lips right around that spot and sucking. He goes faster with his fingers and firmly holds your hips in place as you try to buck them up. The heat in your gut is tightening, winding up, and you’re getting closer and closer. 

Your hands let go of the sheets and tangle in his hair. He curls his fingers again, and again, and you’re seeing stars. It feels incredible, his hands and his tongue together. Every stroke is like sparks in your stomach, every movement making you louder.

“Please, I’m—“ You gasp and tighten your fingers in his hair. “Oh, fffuck, _please_ , I’m so _close—_ “

But then Gordon pulls his mouth away and you whine, chasing his wet, warm tongue with your hips, but he quickly replaces it with his thumb. His mouth and chin are soaked in saliva and your wetness, and you shudder in arousal when he licks his lips.

“You’re so cute like this. All needy and desperate. Falling apart just from this.” Gordon tells you, his voice teasing and just a little smug. “You’re gonna cum like this, aren’t you? Gonna cum on my fingers while I tell you how good you’re being?”

You throw your head back and moan, high and reedy, panting. “Yeah, yes, oh fuck— _Gordon_ ,”

“That’s it, baby.” He hums, going faster. “You’ve been so good for me, huh? You can cum. It’s okay. I’ve got you. That’s it. I’ve got you.”

You gasp, your eyes rolling in the back of your head as you do with his permisson. It’s intense, your vision going white and lightning travelling down your spine. Your back arches off the bed as a wave of pleasure crashes through you, your brain shutting off. You clench around Gordon’s fingers and groan when they don’t stop moving, helping you ride out your orgasm. He doesn’t stop your hips from bucking against his hand or your hands from pulling at his hair.

Eventually you fall back against the bed again, limbs heavy but hips twitching as the waves of pleasure fade. Gordon keeps moving his hand, though, and you whine softly and shakily push his hand away when it starts to hurt from being so oversensitive. 

He obeys and pulls it out, sitting up and back on his knees. You manage to find enough energy to turn your head to look at him. Your warm, pleased smile drops when you see the expression on his face. 

Gordon is staring down at you with a downright predatory look, dark and hungry. You watch him put his fingers into his mouth, the ones that had just been in you, and your stomach flips. He takes them out with a pop and you realize you can feel his dick pressing against your legs, incredibly hard and waiting.

“I’m— I know you can’t— not right after—” Gordon struggles to find the word and pauses, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “I _really_ want to fuck your thighs.”

Thrill shoots through your body and you swallow before nodding. “Ye— yeah. Okay. Please.” 

Gordon exhales heavily and grabs your legs a little roughly, pressing them together and resting them both on one shoulder. Your thighs are already slick with spit and sweat, the bite marks easily visible. It makes something twist in your stomach, seeing yourself all marked up.

You watch as Gordon presses in between your soft flesh, his dick appearing on the other side as he groans. “So good, fuck, so— so soft. You— _ahn_ , you’re doing so _good_.” He doesn’t bother with going slow, immediately settling into a quick pace. He moans quietly, his eyes watching himself fuck your legs so intently. 

He’s so, so pretty right now, his face flushed deep red and his hair looking properly mussed up from when you tugged at it. Gordon’s always been pretty but you can’t help but appreciate just how lovely he looks right now, panting and moaning as he fucks your thighs that he marked up with his teeth.

“Gordon,” You say, making him blink and look at you. “Cum on me, please?”

Gordon chokes on nothing, a strangled kind of whine coming out of his throat, and starts moving even faster. “Yeah, yeah, _fuck_ ,”

You watch with a smile, your stomach flipping as he ducks his head and starts repeating your name, over and over until he groans and finally spills onto your stomach. You can feel each pulse of his dick in between your legs as it happens and you squeeze them together a little tighter just to hear Gordon’s little whimper and gasp, feeling his hips jerk against you.

He leans against your legs when it’s over, his dick softening slowly. Gordon pulls out from between your thighs and gently lays your legs down on the bed. He breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath for a second.

Gordon’s cum is starting to run down your side but he reaches down off the side of the bed and uses his t-shirt to wipe it off, making a face as he does but obviously not up to actually getting out of bed to grab a towel. He throws it across the room to the hamper but misses, shrugs, and pulls you into his arms as he lays down with you.

“You did such a good job,” He murmurs into your hair, pressing a kiss there. “So good for me. Thank you.”

You hum and snuggle closer. “Loved it. Love you.” You can feel him smile into your hair and he kisses you again.

“Love you, too.” He tells you, and you feel warmth bloom through your chest as you both drift.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have a crush on Gordon Freeman. Yes, I’m not actually into men. We exist.


End file.
